callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aftermath (Advanced Warfare)
"Aftermath" is the fifth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Gideon *Joker *Pierre Danois (P.O.W.) *Torres *Knox (shown as '???') *Unknown Sentinel Operator Plot Four years have passed since the KVA's actions, which caused dozens of nuclear attacks worldwide. Mitchell and Gideon exit a Warbird at an Atlas camp in Detroit, Michigan, where Gideon exclaims that two and a half million people live in camps just like the one they are at. Gideon also mentions that the KVA "have the balls to move in next door" before going down a staircase. Gideon guides Mitchell through a shelter camp in which civilians miserably live under Atlas' rule, protected by patrolling soldiers. Joker joins the duo and elaborates on the KVA's persistence, explaining their mission objective: capturing Dr. Pierre Danois, Hades' second-in-command. Torres, Joker, Mitchell and Gideon leave the camp and navigate through the ruined city on hoverbikes, splitting up to investigate a supposedly occupied building. Gideon and Mitchell enter the school and attempt a quiet sweep until Mitchell falls through a broken floor and loses his weapon, forced to silently maneuver two enemy troops, killing one and brutally stabbing another. He regroups with Gideon as they push through and rendezvous with their comrades until they reach a choke point, where Mitchell is forced to move a van to provide cover for the group. Inside the target building, Danois is captured and the group briefly encounters the Sentinels, who send them on their way. The remaining KVA operatives in the area are alarmed by Danois' absence and chase the Atlas operatives back to the camp, sending a chopper after them. As the group finally arrive safely back at the camp, friendly ASTs destroys the chopper as the entrance seals shut. Loadout Exo Type - Specialist *Riot Shield *Overdrive *Stim Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Motor City' ( / ) - Complete "Aftermath." *'Wheelman' ( / ) - Finish the hoverbike sequence without hitting any walls or obstacles and taking no damage in "Aftermath." Intel # Falling into the dark basement, you’ll need to move down a dark hall and turn right. Instead, turn left to spot the intel. # Leaving the school through the fire escape, you’ll drop down and spot a modular command building to the left. Go inside and enter the second section office to get the intel. # Past the section where your team uses a vehicle for cover, you’ll enter a ruined interior where an ambush hits you with flash grenades. In this lobby, enter the door to the left behind the reception desk. Swing around the glass wall to find the intel. Gallery Atlas Cargo Transport heading for base AW.png|Atlas cargo in the opening cinematic. Gideon AW.jpg Atlas PMC Soldier Signalling AW.png A New Era XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg Hoverbike AW.png|Gideon on his Hoverbike. We Have the Technology XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg Hoverbike HUD AW.png 2 Hoverbikes AW.png Riding Hoverbikes AW.png Mech Suit AW.png Mech Suit Firing AW.png Pierre Danois Aftermath AW.png Trivia *The mission's name was originally going to be "Fallout"https://twitter.com/CallofDuty/status/511635212090880000. *In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, during the scene when Knox saves the group, there are two KVA soldiers instead of three in the next-gen versions. **Also, in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, Knox is with one ally, but in the next-gen versions, he's with two. *If the player doesn't pick up any weapons after killing the two Hazmat Soldiers, the Bal-27 is given back. *There is an ARX-160 in a trash can behind the reception in the hospital. *In the beginning, after the player gets off the Warbird, they will see that the rotors do not move at all. *In the beginning, when the player goes through a DNA scanning device with Gideon and Joker, three x-ray screens displaying skeletons will pop-up on the doors, presumably meant to be Mitchell's, Gideon's and Joker's. However, Mitchell's skeleton still has its left arm. *One of the quotes said by one of the news reporters in the introductory cutscene is an exact copy of a quote said by a news reporter during the September 11 terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center. *Even though the Doctor's location is near, the team go through the other building. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 05 Aftermath|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 5|Intel Guide References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels